


lost at sea

by spadebrigade



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, High School, M/M, One Shot, POV Alternating, Pining, Singing, Song Lyrics, i'll be honest nothing much happens in this fic but it's cute, there are cherry blossom trees
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:06:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22990690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spadebrigade/pseuds/spadebrigade
Summary: Ushijima didn't know that Tendou could sing.
Relationships: Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Comments: 14
Kudos: 267
Collections: Haikyuu!!





	lost at sea

**Author's Note:**

> because tendou has been on my mind lately.
> 
> the song that tendou sings can be found [ here ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=O7S21zudhtY)

Ushijima didn’t know that Tendou could sing. You would think that it was obvious, considering the carefree and musical tone he took on when taunting his foes during matches. _♫ ♪ What are we going to do?~ ♪ Break their hearts ♪ ♫_

But this was different.

Of course, Ushijima hadn’t meant to hear it. He’d been on a walk home from the convenience store, a bag full of sports drinks in hand. The way he took was shorter, even though it was less crowded. Despite being the prime of the sunny afternoon, few people milled through the quiet neighborhood. Then, as he turned a corner, that strangely familiar voice--

_I was a stone’s throw away from land_

_But thousands and thousands of miles away from reaching your hand_

The voice rose into the air, carried by the faint spring breeze. It had a soft quality to it, but it wasn’t female. He couldn’t think of a word to describe it besides...beautiful.

Where was it coming from? His eyes ventured around the sidewalk, but he couldn’t place its direction. He strained his ears to listen.

_The waves, they crashed upon_

_The rocks that you were trying to walk along_

_And in my head I heard them play a song..._

_For you and me_

Was this how sailors felt before they dove after sirens? Not that Ushijima would do that, because there was no ocean nearby. But maybe he could understand why someone could lose their senses over a voice like that.

The song grew louder--closer. As he looked around, even turning a whole 180 degrees, he saw no one. His brows furrowed and just as he was about to voice his confusion out loud, he saw his siren.

A crop of red hair stalked off in the other direction, across the street. Tendou didn’t notice him, strolling with his arms behind his head, carefree, eyes closed, the song now broken off into a continuous hum.

Ushijima stood, mouth open, glad for the first time that he wasn’t wearing his Shiratorizawa uniform or Tendou surely would have seen him. His heart threatened to jump out of his chest, afraid of being spotted even though he was hidden in plain sight.

Later, he didn’t know why he hadn’t just called out to Tendou. They’d both been in public. It wasn’t like he’d overheard something indecent. But somehow, he felt like he’d intruded on something private. Something special, meant only for the cherry blossoms sprouting on the trees. It was a secret that he kept to himself.

It was hard not to notice Tendou’s voice after that. Not just his singsong voice, but his regular speaking one. He started to notice every dip in tone, every change in pitch. It got to the point where he was focusing so hard on the sound of Tendou’s voice that he couldn’t even pay attention to what the other was saying.

“-don’t you think, Wakatoshi?”

Ushijima shifted back into focus, blinking. “Sorry, what?”

“Hey,” Tendou whined, tilting his head in disappointment. “Were you even listening to me?”

“I was distracted. Say it again."

And then Tendou sighed ceremoniously, feigning great hurt before immediately re-launching into his theories about the manga he was reading and who would end up with who, and so on.

But no matter how hard he tried to listen to what Tendou was saying, he couldn’t rub two of his brain cells together long enough for the message to reach him. That cadence--

“Wak-kun,” Tendou whined again, leaning his face in closer to him. “Are you okay? You look really out of it.”

“I’m fine,” Ushijima reassured him. But the way his throat moved sounded just a little off, constricted, so he took a sip of water and pretended that everything was normal.

Tendou narrowed his eyes. “Okay…”

And Ushijima was fine. Well, sort of. He wasn’t in any pain. But his teammates realized that he was acting weird, lingering in corners and looking around as though searching for a ghost.

“Are you okay, captain?” Shirabu asked him, raising a brow suspiciously. “Have you been having nightmares or something?”

He shook his head. “I don’t get nightmares.”

The team decided to stop asking questions after that. Their captain had never been very talkative anyway, and he wasn’t messing up at practice. His serves were still as strong as ever, so whatever was affecting him couldn’t be too bad.

But as soon as he left the club room, his mind went from volleyball to music. He replayed those fragments of song in his head for the hundredth time.

“Wakatoshi?”

He paused in his steps, turning to Tendou. “Yes?”

Tendou smiled. Had it always looked so bright? “Let’s walk home together.”

“But we don’t live in the same-”

“Part of the way!” Tendou interrupted cheerfully, clapping a hand on his shoulder. “We’ll walk part of the way.”

He had no issue with this, so off they went. As they climbed up hills, Tendou rambled on about practice and did you hear that Semi got confessed to? How unbelievable--

“Tendou.” Ushijima stopped walking.  
  
  


Tendou paused abruptly, turning to him under a cherry blossom tree. “What’s wrong?”

Wakatoshi had been acting weird all day. Maybe this was Tendou’s chance to listen instead of talk for a change, maybe he’d find out some of Wak-kun’s problems and maybe he’d even get a little closer to his crush.

“Your voice,” Wakatoshi said in that way of his, slow and deliberate. Like a king making a declaration. “It’s distracting.”

Tendou’s heart immediately fell, eyes lowering to the ground as though he dropped an answer and was looking for it frantically. “Well-”

“It’s so beautiful.” Wakatoshi continued, eyes boring right into him, the feeling sinking into his chest and spreading there. “I could listen to you talk about anything. Even paperclips.”

At his words, Tendou’s eyes widened in disbelief, searching his face for a sign of a joke. But Wakatoshi never joked. 

A blush quickly filled his face, his body’s attempt to match his cheeks to his hair. “I-” What could he even say to that?

“I heard you singing.”

The way Wakatoshi said it, it was almost like a confession. His eyes were gently focused on the cherry blossoms beside them, looking like a shoujou love interest with how the wind blew through his hair.

“...When?” He couldn’t remember ever singing anything, not seriously, in Wak-kun’s vicinity. Had he been wielding the key to the ace’s heart this whole time and not even know it?

“On the street,” he said simply. “Yesterday.” He paused, gaze turning upwards as he remembered. “The song, it went…”

And then, in his Wakatoshi way, he monotonically spoke the lyrics.

_I was a boat drifting out into the sea_

_I had nothing but pieces of thoughts of the hope_

_That you would see me_

Was this God’s punishment? How could it be his luck that his crush happened to overhear him singing a song _about_ his crush? 

Tendou could feel himself sweating. Wakatoshi couldn’t find out this way. He hadn’t planned on being rejected this soon--hell, he’d never even planned on telling him how he felt at all. “W-Wakatoshi…”

The ace held up a hand, halting his speech. His heart thudded in his ears. _Does he know? Does he know I’m in love with him?_

“I won’t tell anyone.”

“You--you won’t?” Tendou blinked. He didn’t really know what the other meant, but he was afraid to say too much and expose himself.

“No,” he replied firmly, eyes meeting Tendou’s. “You can keep your voice a secret. But…”

“But?” Tendou repeated, immediately wanting to kick himself for interrupting.

“But,” Wakatoshi continued, a faint pink blooming on his cheeks like a cherry blossom, “It would be nice...if you’d let me hear you sing sometime.”

Tendou thought that he was going to explode right then and there. Wakatoshi...stupid, gorgeous, unbelievable Wakatoshi...wanted to hear _him_ sing. He wasn’t head over heels, he was totally underground, dead from this information.

He felt himself laugh, shaky from nerves. “Of course, Wak-kun. Whenever you want.”

His secret crush was safe for now...But he’d confess, when he was ready. And he might even do it with a song.

_Let’s get lost at sea_

_Where they will never find us_

_Got stars at night to guide us_

_Yeah_

**Author's Note:**

> this fic was inspired by the lovely subaru kimura, whose singing voice i discovered in [ this video ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KQaBOouqTJA&t=186s)
> 
> thanks for reading <3 your feedback is beloved and appreciated
> 
> edit: updated the link because it was bugging me. this might have a sequel in the future but i make no promises ;p


End file.
